Repo Man
The Repo Man is played by his number one gentern Jess. Appearance Nathan is 6 foot tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. When he's the repo man, they say worse. Personality If one wanted to dive further in to what makes Nathan Wallace tick, you'd have to go back seventeen years. Seventeen long, confusing and painful years. How does one become an assassin for hire after accidentally, killing his wife? How does one keep the monster at bay? A monster, that kills to keep a secret at bay? A monster that kills to keep his daughter safe from the terrifying world out there? Nathan would like to know if you have these answers. Background Nathan had a wife, a beautiful wife, Marni, who was about to have his child, a girl, a girl that they decided that they'd name Shilo. But Marni got sick, very sick and Nathan (who was a doctor at the time) couldn't save her. He thought he had the cure, but ended up poisoning her, he only had time to save one, it was Marni or Shilo. And he picked his little girl. What he doesn't know that it was his wife's ex lover, Rotti Largo, his boss, owner and CEO of GeneCo, a company that provides affordable organ and plastic surgery, for payments, that poisoned her for marrying Nathan. Rotti uses Marni's death to use Nathan in to being his Repo Man. Now he's a legal assassin for Gene Co. Does he love his job? It depends? Who is he today? Does he love his daughter? With all of his heart, what's left of it. Nathan will do anything to keep Shilo safe, anything. Domesticality is Not His Strong Point Nathans first appearance on the verse was showing up at Le Théâtre du Grand-Guignol http://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=outside&thread=5354&page=1ooking for Shilo, he of course didn't imagine to find her there. This of course means she's there. Confused as to how they got in to Paris, he takes Shilo home. Shilo in the mean time is determined to find out why Nathan never told her that Mag was her god mom or why he never took the time to tell Mag that Shilo was alive.http://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=outside&thread=5354&page=1 ---- "Right, I promised you an explanation" he stepped down the stairs "uh, you see" he exhaled "I just haven't wanted to. I was afraid of what might have happened to her being with GeneCo for so long. You understand? I was afraid she'd been, tainted in some way, I just never wanted to find out, I didn't want to hype her up for you and then find out... she was different." "But Mag is a good person! She isn't like any of the Largos or those people. You should talk to her, dad, you'd see." She couldn't think badly of Mag. Not Mag. She was different. '' ''He stared down at his daughter lovingly "I just can't be sure, what if she's just like that because that's how they want her to act?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "But if you want me to, I'll try." He wouldn't, but he'd tell Shilo that "Now come on, you need to get to bed, I've got medicine waiting upstairs for you." '' ''"Please give her a chance, dad. Just a chance." She turned and started heading for her bedroom. "I was running out of the stuff...I was gone that long." '' ---- The Monster Will Rise In the thread ''At This Rate, Paris must have an alley district http://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=outside&thread=5738&page=6 Nathan makes his first, although NPC, kill of the verse. ---- Nathan sat perched above the alley way, watching the creatures of the night walk through, unaware of his presence. He'd told Shilo he would be working late, that there was always work to be done, patients that needed him. She understood of course, she always understood, just like her mother. For a moment, he allowed his gaze to shift to the full moon, his eyes glassed over with images of the past. It only took him a second before he realized what he was doing and turned back to the alley. He'd been waiting there for a good half hour, waiting for his next target. A young woman, twenty years of age, black hair, five foot five, by the name of Marie L'Blanc, she was 90 days late on her payment for a new colon, a kidney and a heart. Nathan was a doctor at heart, and the idea of removing three organs and delivering them unscathed back to GeneCo, was something he wouldn't miss for the world. When under the mask, Nathan was a unstoppable assassin, proven to be the best at what he does, time and time again. Of course there was always the guilt as to why he was a repo man in the first place. Marni. His eyes went glossy again, his beautiful wife, his gorgeous girl, he'd... Nathan! Not now! There's a time and place for everything! He shook his head and looked down at the alley, tonight, he was up for a chase. It was then that a young woman passed in to the alley looking frightened. Nathan smiled and grabbed his bag, taking a deep breath he jumped down, landing loudly behind her. She turned with a start and screamed. "Oh god, oh god no" and began to run "I'll pay! I'll pay! God damn you, I'll pay, I just don't have the money, pleas don't kill me-" but it was all drowned out by the sudden downpour of rain and the music that always seemed to be playing in Nathan's head and he neared a target. Reeepoo, maaaan, Reeepooo, maaaaaaan-'' Reaching out he grabbed the girl by the collar and threw her against the wall, her nose erupting with blood. She tried to pull away from him as she fell to the ground, still screaming tonelessly against Nathan's ears. ''Reeepoooo maaaaaaaaaan! Grabbing her face he smashed her head against the wall, repeatedly until she finally went silent. He hated when they squirmed, or was it, he loved it, at the moment he couldn't remember. What he knew was he had a scalpel in his hand and was ripping open the girls shirt. Slicing open the chest, he moved his face out of the way for a spurt of blood, then opened the chest, down the stomach, filaying the girl. He removed the kidney first, then colon and then finally the heart, checking the GeneCo stamp on all of them. Cleaning up he lifted his mask for a moment to take a deep breath, then returning it so he could make it back to GeneCo without being bothered. ----